A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 55
by ashleyyiss2cutee
Summary: a love story between joe jonas and miley cyrus


Last time on A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 54

Joe: *walks over to Miley and hands her a red box*

Miley: *looks at him weird and takes it, and opens and gasps, looks up at him*

Joe: *down on one knee* Miley, I can give you everything you need for you, us, and our baby. I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?

A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 55

Miley: *looks at the ring and then him* Joe...I don't this is all happening all so fast. I mean we just broke and got back together like 30 minutes ago.

Joe: I know that, but that doesn't mean our love stopped and come back 30 minutes ago, it was always there. So what do you say Miley? Will you marry me?

Miley: *looks at the ring one more time* Okay lemme make this clear, I can't move in with you just yet and I want to take my time getting married and planning the wedding, maybe after high school we can get married. Just not now.

Joe: Which means.....?

Miley: *smiles* Which means, yes Joe, I'll marry you.

Joe: *smiles, gets up, puts both hands to her face and kisses her*

Miley: *smiles and kisses back*

Mandy: *smiles big* YAY!!

Nick: Yes! I get to be Joe's best man, alright!

Kevin: Congrats you guys.

Zac: Yeah, I'm happy for you both.

Joe: *pulls away and strokes Miley's cheek with his thumb, puts his forehead on hers* I love you, so much. *kisses her again*

Miley: *smiles into the kiss and pulls away* I love you too.

Joe: *smiles and turns around to face everyone* So, lets get this baby shower started.

FOUR HOURS LATER, IT'S 10 PM....

Miley: Thanks you guys for everything. *yawns*

Joe: *chuckles* No problem babe. You should go home and get some rest now.

Miley: *yawns again, eyes start closing* I know...I know.

Joe: *walks over to her and picks her up bridal style*

Miley: Joe, what are you doing, I weigh like 10 thousand tons, put me down.

Joe: No you don't besides, I'm strong and I can carry you, even if you did weigh 10 thousand pounds. *chuckles*

Miley: *smiles and rests her head on his chest, slowly falling asleep*

Joe: Zac, I'll help you take her home.

Zac: Alright, thanks man. Bye everyone. *leaves with Joe carrying Miley*

30 MINUTES LATER...

Zac: *pulls up to the loft parking lot and gets out along with Joe* Thanks again man, for everything.

Joe: *picks up Miley and walks into the building with Zac* Thank me? Thank you, if it wasn't for everything YOU did today, me and Miley wouldn't be together and we wouldn't be engaged right now.

Zac: *smiles and pats his back* Anytime man. Well, since you guys are engaged, it wouldn't make sense if I didn't let you come over and sleep over every now and then.

Joe: *smiles and walks into the elevator* Thanks.

Zac: *walks into the elevator and hits the fourth floor* Anytime, and since it's like 10:30 now, you might as well stay.

Joe: *smiles and walks out of the elevator*

Zac: Plus, I kinda need you to help me set everything tomorrow, since Miley really can't help.

Joe: *smiles and fake laughs* Thanks, I feel so welcomed into your home now.

Zac: *chuckles and walks to his door and opens*

Joe: *amazed* Wow, this is a really nice place Zac, but I bet it'd be even nicer once you move all these boxes outta the way. *laughs*

Zac: *laughs too* Thanks. That's kinda of what Miley said before too.

Joe: *looks down at Miley sleeping in his arms and kisses her forehead* So which bedroom is hers?

Zac: Down the hallway, the last door on the right.

Joe: *nods and walks over to her room sees only the bed and a bunch of boxes every where, brings her over to the bed and lays her down, brings the covers over her, kisses her head and walks out, sees Zac setting up the TV* You need any help man?

Zac: *his back is faced to him, pulling in cables* Yeah, can you pull out all the stuff in the gigantic over there by the couch?

Joe: Sure. *walks over and takes everything out* Dude, you have a Wii, Xbox 360, and a Play Station 3! I'm definitely coming to your house more often!

Zac: *laughs and turns around* Just start connecting everything in okay. I'm gonna go set up the computer.

Joe: *laughs and does what he's told*

NEXT DAY, IT'S 9 AM....

Miley: *wakes up in her brand new room to find everything in her room unpacked arranged just the way she wanted it to be, it was even painted, rubs her eyes to make sure she wasn't just imagining things* Woah, I'm really not seeing things, my room, is nice. *this is what her room looks like... * *gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom and jumps a little* The bathroom too? * . * Wow. *brushes her teeth and walks down to the stairs* I like the stairs. *giggles, * *walks down to the kitchen* Wow, everything here, looks soo...nice. *sees the kitchen, living room, and dining room . , .com/portfolio/3Dgraphics/parkway_3D_architectural_render_living_ , . * *sees Joe and Zac passed out on the living room sofa, and giggles* Awwh, my little men probably worked all night trying to set everything up, how sweet. *gets out some cereal and pours it in a bowl of milk and takes out some orange juice, eats her cereal and drinks her juice, when she gets an idea, smiles to herself, slowly and quietly walks over to Joe and Zac, ties their shoes together, and walks away to get a blow horn she had saved for special occasions, this was one of those occasions, walks over to the sofa, goes behind the couch, and blows the blow horn in the air*

Joe: *wakes up right away and falls off the sofa*

Zac: *falls down along with Joe*

Miley: *bursts out laughing*

Zac and Joe: MILEY!

Miley: *comes from behind the couch smiling* You rang?

Zac: Miley, c'mon we stayed up all night working and this is how you repay us?

Miley: *giggles* I guess.

Zac: Miley Ray.. *starts walking over to her, but falls down along with Joe, sees his shoes are tied up with Joe's*

Miley: *can't hold it in any longer, bursts out laughing, starts turning red* Oh-mi-god! That-was-too-funny! *starts laughing so hard she has trouble breathing*

Joe: *unties his shoes and goes after Miley, grabs her* What's so funny now?

Miley: *still laughing* Your face, man, you two should have seen your faces, priceless.

Zac: *walks over to her* Really?

Miley: *smiles* Yup. Well I gotta go, bye! *gets out of Joe's arms and fast walks to her room*

Joe: *shakes his head and follows her*

Miley: *on her bed, looking at all the baby stuff she got yesterday* Joe, I really want this baby to come.

Joe: *walks over to her* Me too. *lays down* Me too, you have no idea.

Miley: *smiles and lays down next to him* And when the baby comes, I can talk Zac into letting you live here. *smiles and kisses his nose*

Joe: *smiles* Alright, it's a plan.


End file.
